The Dawn is Approaching
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: Natsu Dragneel have been sick for many years. One day, he gets a sudden seizure, and he faints. He wakes up in an unknown land, ruled by a young girl, Princess Lucy...(A/N: Not exactly romance, but hints of NaLu in here. A short story, but not a one-shot and have multiple continuous chapters)
1. Part 1

**Yo! The idea of this story is gotten from a one-shot by Suzuki Julietta, so I can't say all the credits comes to me, but it's gonna be slightly different.**

**Story idea belongs to: Suzuki Julietta**

**Fairy Tail belongs to: Mashima Hiro**

**This story belongs to: Celine (me)**

* * *

**Normal POV (Natsu's POV) **

㇬1 Chapter 1 ㇬1

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?!" My stepmother asked me. I was 7 at that time, playing football with the other children. She snatched the ball out of my hand. "You're sick! You can't play with them!" She shouted at me and pulled me into the house.

"But I want to play too..." I looked back at the other children. When can I run around without having to eat medicine like them? Will this ever end? If so, when?

You see, my mother died when I was young, and my father, Igneel, married another woman, Grandeeny, my stepmother. She is very kind, and she gave birth to my little sister, Wendy. I was weak and sick for as long as I could remember, and by now, when I have a seizure, it seems a lot more pain to everyone else.

Grandeeny spent most of her time taking care of me. I was so sick when I was small that I couldn't take care of myself. To top it off, my father left home for work one day as usual, but he never came home that day. When I was 13, I became healthier and stronger, and was able to take care of myself. Now I'm seventeen, and nothing happened, until one day...

I had a sudden seizure.

"Natsu!" I could hear Grandeeny shouting. Wendy was trying to wake me up. Both of them sounded really worried. I felt like dying, only that dying couldn't possibly hurt so much! My heart was in pain, and my brain was shutting down. Everything turned black.

Is there even a point in living if being alive was worse than being dead?

* * *

"Natsu...Natsu..." I heard someone whispering, or perhaps shouting. What was that?

I woke up in a bed. I'm probably in the hospital again. "Uwah...my head hurts." I said, sitting up on the comfy bed, and suddenly I realize that I'm not in the hospital. I was in a circular room, on top of a large king sized bed. Where am I?

"My, my, I see you've awaken at last." Someone said. My eyes darted to the person. A female about my age who has blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Princess Lucy, the ruler of these lands."

* * *

**First of all, the 'lands' that Lucy mentioned in the story isn't the normal Earthland. It's something different. It will be revealed in the upcoming chapters! I know this is a short chapter, it's meant to be short, because this is a short story. Lastly, I'd like you all to leave a review! Thanks!**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Part 2

**Here's chapter 2 of The Dawn is Approaching!**

* * *

㇫9 Chapter 2 ㇫9

"My, my, I see you've awaken at last." Someone said. My eyes darted to the person. A female about my age who has blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Princess Lucy, the ruler of these lands."

* * *

"Who exactly are you?" She asked me again.

"M-Me? My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Um...where am I?" In short, I was shocked. I mean, waking up in some huge room with a young girl claiming that she's the princess of who-knows-where land?

"I would like to know that as well! You just came flying out of nowhere and fell into my room! Now the celling's broken because of you, and the roof fell on me!" She shouted at me. Okay, at first glance she seemed like a nice person, but who would've thought she would be this loud?

I looked up at the celling, only to find a huge hole, probably made by me when I fell through the roof. Wait - fell through the roof? "Wait what?! Can you explain it to me again? Coz that made absolutely friggin no sense to me! How can I fly out of nowhere, fall into a roof, break it and have no injuries at all?! Where the heck am I?!" I started shotuing and panicking. Wait, don't tell me I'm dead?!

"I've heard enough from you! Quit yelling, and that's an order!"

"Why should I listen to you? You're not really the princess, are you?"

"Look for yourself." She pointed to the roof, and the roof magically covered itself up. No hole. No cracks. Just a normal roof. "No way..." I said, backing away. How in the world did she do that?!

"Everything in this world belongs to me. As princess, there's no task I'm incapable of performing. Even this world heeds my beck and call."

I sweatdropped. Maybe this was just a dream. "Um...couldn't you have fixed it just now?"

"I left it so you could see the work of your dirty deeds, you scoundrel! Think before you speak!" She screamed into my ear. But then a smile appeared on her face. "However, I shall pardon your crimes. You seem to bear no ill intent. I have grown painfully weary of the boredom of everyday life." She grabbed my hand. "You shall serve as my playmate."

"Wha -" I started to say, but she jumped out from the room. "ARE YOU INSANEEEEE?!" I shouted. We were jumping off a tall tower. There was no way I'd let myself die by jumping of the ridiculously tall tower. But before I could say anything, she had already jump off, pulling me with her.

* * *

**I know, two chapters in a day! If I can, chapter 3 might be published right after this! Don't forget to review ~**


	3. Part 3

**Yes. Three chapters in a day. Call me insane if you want. I love writing! This is the frist time I've written a story with extremely short chapters, because normally the chapters would be 1000 to 2000+.**

* * *

㇬7 Chapter 3 ㇬7

"Wha -" I started to say, but she jumped out from the room. "ARE YOU INSANEEEEE?!" I shouted. We were jumping off a tall tower. There was no way I'd let myself die by jumping of the ridiculously tall tower. But before I could say anything, she had already jump off, pulling me with her.

* * *

I closed my eyes, knowing I will fall onto the ground and die any moment. But no, we landed on the ground, and I had no injury at all. I opened my eyes.

"It's be so long since I last descended into the mortal realm!" Lucy, or, Princess Lucy said.

Seriously, just what world is this? People don't get hurt, and it's all trees and nature. Wait a minute, people? No one is here. The only people there was Princess Lucy and I! "Why isn't there anyone else here?" I asked.

"I told you. This world is mine and mine only. I'm the only one here." She explained, picking some pink roses from a bush.

I sat down on the green grass. "Then where did I come from?"

She stopped. "I don't know. My, what splendid roses. Aren't they the most beautiful blooms? This is the favorite place of mine! You should be grateful I have let you set your eyes upon it!"

My head looked at the snail crawling on the ground. At least there are animals. Man, what should I do now? I don't even know where I am. "When can I go back home? I mean, there's no way I'm staying here forever, right?" I asked her.

She sat down next to me, saying "What's wrong with staying here? I'll be here too...so you won't get lonely."

I looked at her brown eyes. "Were you lonely before I got here?"

She stared at me, wide eyed. "N-No! Why would I be lonely?! Princesses don't get lonely!" She screamed at me. I have to admit, she looks terrifying when she's angry.

Silence corrupted us.

"Very well." She finally said. "I shall henceforth call you Natsu. I also grant you the permission to call me Lucy." She held out her hand to me. I looked at her hand, not knowing what to do.

"Uh...sure..." I shook her hand. She smiled. What happened to the angry Lucy?

Suddenly, the silence was broke by a loud roar from the sky.

We glanced up, and saw a huge black vortex. Lucy stood up from the grass. "This world belongs to me! Not a single thing can defy my will! I can call the rain or raise a wind - nothing is impossible for me!" She shouted.

The black vortex continued to hover in the air. "And yet, twice in a day, that awful black vortex had simply done as it pleases! Argh, how unsightly. Someone chase that black vortex away!" She added.

"..Natsu..." What was that? Who was calling my name?

The black vortex went away. Lucy sighed, and turned to me. "It sorta felt like...that vortex was calling my name." I told her. I mean, she says she's the princess here, so she must know the reason why.

"When it calls a person's name," She hesitated. "It is trying to lure him into its depths...never to break free again. If you just stare at it, it will go away. But if you answer the call, you will never be able to return."

* * *

**Okay! How was it? Yes, a short chapter as well, because this is meant to be a short story and I'm updating it really quick.**


	4. Part 4

㇬4 Chapter 4 ㇬4

"When it calls a person's name," She hesitated. "It is trying to lure him into its depths...never to break free again. If you just stare at it, it will go away. But if you answer the call, you will never be able to return."

* * *

In the end, I just stayed with Lucy. Though she called herself princess, there wasn't any king or queen. Other than the incident with the broken roof, she hasn't really done anything out of the ordinary.

She looks over the trees from the tower during the day and watches the stars before going to bed every night. Sometimes I really wonder where in the world am I. I think it's been a few days since I've been here, but I see no other people other than the two of us.

Loads of questions appear in my head, and one day I decided to ask her one.

"Lucy." I said when she was gazing at the stars in the skies one night.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents? I mean, the king and queen?"

Lucy continued to look at the shining stars in the sky. Without turning to face me, she said "I don't know."

"What?" I walked towards her and stood next to her at the window. "You don't know who your parents are?"

"My mother died when I was 7. She once told me that when someone dies, they become the stars in the sky. I believe my mother is somewhere up there, looking at me." She smiled.

When people die they become stars? So does that actually mean I'm not dead? So this was not heaven or hell. It's a normal place. A real land. Heck - this land might not be real. Just what is this place?! "What about your father?"

"My dad..." she stopped. "I don't know. It's been years since I saw him."

Years since she saw him? Why? Maybe he's dead.

"What happened?"

"I...I don't know. One day I just woke up and - " She began, but then a loud roar was heard. The black vortex. It's always like this. Just us and the black vortex that appear each day like clockwork...

"Natsu...Natsu..."

...and never ceases to call my name.

"Just leave it alone. It's trying to lure you into its depths." Lucy said, walking away from the window. I was surprised she didn't confront it like she did the other day. Maybe she's tired. Or maybe she's been here for who knows how long till she's used to it. A question popped into my head.

"Lucy, how old are you?"

She choked on her drink. "W-What? I...don't know. The last time I celebrated my birthday was..." She stopped. "When I was 13 years old."

"What? Does that mean you're thriteen?" I asked. She looked more like a grown teenager, not a tween.

"I don't know. That was...years ago."

"When's your birthday?"

"I told you, I don't know." I was shocked at her answer. How can she forget her birthday?! I guess this was not the time to ask her why. Every year I get to celebrate my birthday happily with Grandeeny and Wendy. But Lucy...she probably spent years alone in this kingdom on her birthday, until she forgot about it. "Then," I began. "Why don't we celebrate it today?"

She looked at me, her brown eyes wide open. A smile appeared on her face "Sure!"

* * *

**Hi everyone! All I want to say is Happy Birthday to my cousin who birthday is actually today! Yes I just realized it and yippee! Yesh he's turning 12 today! X)**

**Anyways how was the story? Please leave a review!**


	5. Part 5

**There'll be an update almost everyday~**

* * *

㇬0 Chapter 5 ㇬0

"When's your birthday?"

"I told you, I don't know." I was shocked at her answer. How can she forget her birthday?! I guess this was not the time to ask her why. Every year I get to celebrate my birthday happily with Grandeeny and Wendy. But Lucy...she probably spent years alone in this kingdom on her birthday, until she forgot about it. "Then," I began. "Why don't we celebrate it today?"

She looked at me, her brown eyes wide open. A smile appeared on her face "Sure!"

* * *

"Okay. First we need a birthday cake!" I said, looking around.

"Does thst mean we need to use the kitchen?"

"Bingo!" I replied. And suddenly, I realized that I didn't feel hungry at all since I came here. I barely ate anything. Maybe it's because this world is different?

Lucy showed me the kitchen. No, it doesn't look like a kitchen. More like an abandoned storeroom. The whole room was in a mess, with conwebs and everthing in a huge pile. "THIS IS YOUR KITCHEN?!" I shouted.

"Yep. I don't even need it, and I didn't clean it, so..."

Oh dear. This was going to be a lot more work than expected. "Alright. Now let's clean it up!"

Lucy and I started to tidy the kitchen. Actually, it didn't seem as hard when you've got a friend to accompany you. It seems more fun.

"Done! Now let's bake the cake!"

Lucy smiled. Though she looked tired, she actually smiled. I guess it's because it's been a long time since she celebrated her birthday. Maybe god sent me here for a reason - to help her.

* * *

"Flour?"

"Yes, flour. Do you have it?"

She opened one of the huge cupboards, and inside was suprisingly clean. "This?" She took out a pack of white stuff.

"Yes. That's flour." I opened it and started pouring it into a bowl.

Lucy took some and plaved it into her mouth. "Yuck! It doesn't have a taste!" She waved her hand, causing the flour to fly in every direction.

I laughed when I saw her face. "You look like a ghost!"

She stared at me, then bursted into laughter. "Look at yourself, pinky! Your hair's not pink anymore - it's white!"

"What? You say you'd call me Natsu." I pouted.

"Well yea but pinky sounds nicer!"

"For your information it's salmon and not pink. Anyway that means I'll call you Luce." I smirked.

"I don't care!" She stuck out her tongue at me and started throwing flour at me. "Hey!" I shouted and tried to stop her, but ended up throwing flour back at her too. Soon, we looked like snowmen, except that we're 'flourmen', not 'snowmen'. Okay. Maybe call Lucy a 'flourwoman'.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" I sang the birthday song. Somehow, we manged to bake a strawberry cake.

"Yay!" Lucy was about to cut the cake but I stopped her. "You should make a wish first."

"A wish?"

"Yes. And then you blow the candles, meaning that your wish will come true!"

Lucy closed her eyes and mumbled something. Okay I forgot to tell her that she was suppose to wish it in her heart and not saying out, but it's the same, right?

I heard her saying something about wanting to get out from a place and something abour her parents, though I wasn't sure.

She blew the candles. I clapped. "And now, eat up!"

We both ate the cake, with me finishing most of it cuz I love to eat.

The sun rose from the moutains, making us realize that we spent the whole night baking. No wonder I felt so tired.

"Ne, Natsu." Lucy said when we were sleeping. I was sleeping next to her, because she said she didn't mind since she think of me as a friend now.

"What?"

"Thank you."

I smiled. "No probs." Maybe, staying here wasn't so bad, just like she said.


	6. Part 6

㇬3 Chapter 6 ㇬3

"Ne, Natsu." Lucy said when we were sleeping. I was sleeping next to her, because she said she didn't mind since she think of me as a friend now.

"What?"

"Thank you."

I smiled. "No probs." Maybe, staying here wasn't so bad, just like she said.

* * *

**Normal POV (not Natsu's POV)**

Lucy woke up, the bright light stinging her eyes. Her surroundings felt warm, and she realized a certain salmon haired boy was hugging her in his sleep.

A tint of pink made its way onto her face, and she was frozen on the spot. Natsu shifted aside, and woke up. "Wha..? It's morning already?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, good morning, Luce." His smiled at the blonde haired girl who looked at him, her expression looking shocked.

"Are you okay?" Natsu placed his hand on her forehead.

"W-What?! Of course! A princess will always have good health, after all, I need to protect the kingdom!" She jumped out of her bed, and went into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a bath! You can go water the plants, make sure you water all of them!"

Natsu nodded. He went to the garden, filled with roses and other flowers. Taking a watering can, he filled it with water and proceeded to water the plants.

"Man, this is so boring..." He said aloud, yawning. His attention fell on a bunch of bushes with pink roses.

_This is the type of roses Lucy likes to put in her hair. I didn't know they grow here too._ He thought, and touch the petals. "Hold on, what's going on - ?" Darkness began swallowing him, and he felt like his energy was being taken away.

Natsu, what herb should I use for my afternoon tea?" Lucy asked, holding a few leaves. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu lying on the ground.

"Natsu!" She screamed, shaking him and checking his pulse.

"Huh...?" He woke up, dazed. "I'm...alive?"

"You CLOD! What do you think you're doing?! You just DIED!" Lucy shouted at him. "You stupid oaf!" Tears began to trickle down her face.

_Lucy must have saved me..._ Natsu thought. "Hey Lucy, I can't stay here forever."

Lucy stared at him, a look of shock and terror on her face.

_I knew it from the start._

_I knew it the whole time, but I've just been running away._

_That voice..._

"Next time the vortex calls for my name, I'll answer it. I'll go back to the real world, Lucy."

._...any kid would recognise his own mother's voice._

* * *

**Yes that was short. Sorry for not updating the past few days because of my other fanfics and there's loads of work. **

**Next chapter will probably be the ending! Stay tuned! **


	7. Part 7

**And here's the last chapter! Thank you for reading this fanfic!**

* * *

_㇬2 Chapter 7 ㇬2_

_That voice..._

"Next time the vortex calls for my name, I'll answer it. I'll go back to the real world, Lucy."

._...any kid would recognise his own mother's voice_

* * *

Lucy's eyes were blinded by tears.

"Why don't any of you ever stay?! You all just come and leave, abandoning me here. If that's how it's going to be, then I don't want the see your face again!"

A loud roar of a black vortex hovered above them, calling Natsu's name.

"Go on! Leave while that vortex still bothers to come for you!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

"Lucy! Let's go back together!"

"I can't! I'm not like you! It's been so long, since that vortex last called for me."

Natsu's eyes widened, and he answered the call, leaving Lucy crying in the garden.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

That morning, I woke up in the hospital.

I've been in coma for about a week.

I didn't hear until later, but apparently, my mother refused to leave my side unitl I woke up. I'll be hospitalized for a few more days to make sure my condition has completely stabilised.

"Is there anyone called Lucy in this hospital?" I asked a nurse one day in the hospital.

"Lucy? Hmm, yes...I know of one." She brought me to a door, room no. 304: Lucy Heartfilia.

When I saw it, everything fell into place...

"That girl in there, had been sleeping for a long, long time, even longer than you." The nurse opened the door, and I saw Lucy sleeping calmly on the bed, but she looks more matured compared to when I saw her in that land.

"I think it's about four years already. When she was sent to the hospital, she was 13. So that makes her 17 now, about your age, Natsu. Poor thing..." The nurse explained to me, and she sighed.

_Even now, she's still looking after that lonely kingdom..._

"Um, I would like to take a look around here. You can go do your work, if you're busy." I said, trying to ask the nurse to go away.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I have a few other patients to visit. Natsu, be careful, okay?" She said, and went off the do her work. I stepped into Lucy's room, closing the door behind me.

The room was dark, but I could see my way. I made my way towards her bed, and leaned down towards her.

_It'll be okay, Lucy..._

_I woke up, so now it's your turn..._

"Lucy...Lucy..."

_I'll sit here calling your name all day._

_I'll call for you through the vortex as long as it takes - _

Brown eyes fluttered open, blinded by the light coming from the windows. Her gaze slowly sharpened, and she looked around. A pink haired boy was sleeping next to her bed. "Natsu..."

_Because I'm sure it won't be long until you wake up._

- THE END -

* * *

**Yes. This is the end! Pls review~**

**And happy early Valentine's Day! I'm writing a NaLu one-shot for Valentine's~ **


End file.
